bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Track Shooter
The Track Shooter is an extremely powerful tower that is similar to the Tack Shooter. It shoots a blob of molten asphalt out of each of its cannons every 4 seconds, with each blob dealing 4HP damage and setting Bloons on fire for 5 seconds. Blobs of asphalt will stick to the track if they reach it, lasting 10 seconds unless their popping power runs out sooner. *Description: Shoots molten asphalt at Bloons for a devastating effect. *Health: 40HP *Special Ability - Shoot Track: The Track Shooter shoots out track, extending the track by 0.5% (additively). Cooldown: 150 seconds. Path 1 Diagonal Cannons The Track Shooter gains four more cannons, allowing it to shoot eight asphalt blobs instead of four. This upgrade also doubles the effects of the Shoot Track ability (to 1%). *Description: Shoots eight asphalt blobs at once. *Cost: $4000 on Medium. Fast Asphalt Production The Track Shooter produces significantly more molten asphalt. This increases popping power to 8, track duration to 15 seconds, range by 30%, and improves firing rate to once every 2.5 seconds. The cooldown of the Shoot Track ability is also reduced by 20 seconds. *Description: Shoots more asphalt faster. *Cost: $8500 on Medium. Track Sprayer The Track Shooter shoots sixteen blobs of asphalt at once. This upgrade also doubles the effects of the Shoot Track ability (to 2%). *Description: Sprays 16 blobs of asphalt per volley. *Cost: $12000 on Medium. Track Overseer The Track Shooter shoots 32 blobs of asphalt at once. Firing rate is also improved to once every 2 seconds, and range is increased by an additional (multiplicative) 25%. Shoot Track now extends the track by 3% and cooldown reduced to 120 seconds. The Track Shooter at this state can detect camo, and has 80HP. *Description: Shoots a wave of 32 asphalt blobs at a slightly faster speed. *Special Ability - Oversee: Triples the range of all towers for 15 seconds, and automatically removes camo from Bloons. Cooldown: 300 seconds. *Cost: $30000 on Medium. Track Overlord The Track Shooter's first Tier 5 upgrade lets it fly around the track like a Heli Pilot. Firing rate is improved to once every 1.4 seconds, and range is doubled. Shoot Track's effects are also doubled (to 6%), and cooldown of both abilities reduced by 30 seconds. The Track Shooter has 200HP at this level. *Description: When you're this good at making track, you should be able to have an effect on every last bit of it. *Cost: $100000 on Medium. Path 2 Auto-Aim The Track Shooter now rotates its cannons to aim. The Track Shooter has limited reaction time, so its rotation can't effectively aim at anything faster than a Yellow Bloon. *Description: Aims at Bloons, albeit with limited reaction time. *Cost: $4000 on Medium. Hotter Asphalt The Track Shooter's asphalt is significantly hotter, dealing 6HP damage and setting Bloons on fire for 10 seconds instead of 5. Popping power is also increased by 20%. *Description: Asphalt is significantly hotter, significantly increasing damage and popping power. *Cost: $9000 on Medium. Supercritical Asphalt The Track Shooter's asphalt is contained in a temperature-resistant capsule that bursts on contact with the track, pressurizing it. The Track Shooter's asphalt is also heated to extremely high temperatures. On bursting, the blob of asphalt that is on the track will evaporate after it runs out of popping power or duration, creating a large cloud that deals 3HP DPS to all Bloons within it. The cloud lasts for 20 seconds and has a radius equal to the range of the Track Shooter. The clouds deal 80% less damage to M.O.A.B.-class Bloons. The damage of the asphalt is also increased to 10, and asphalt sets Bloons on fire for 15 seconds. Popping power is increased by an additional (additive) 20%. The Track Shooter's clouds *Description: Pressurized asphalt deals more damage and can turn into a deadly gas cloud. *Cost: $225000 on Medium. Track Melter The Track Shooter, instead of releasing asphalt blobs/capsules, now simply spews a flood of asphalt. The flood deals 1HP damage per frame on contact, and deals double damage to MOAB-class Bloons. Additionally, the track within the Track Shooter's range is now permanently covered with molten asphalt. The Shooter will also create 8 small clouds of gaseous asphalt every 0.5 seconds. The Track Shooter's range and HP are also increased by 25%, and the asphalt flood removes all Bloon Properties. *Description: Completely melts all track in its range. *Cost: $600000 on Medium. Cannot be purchased on Impoppable or special missions featuring bosses. Track Disintegrator The Track Shooter's second Tier 5 upgrade allows it to deal twice as much damage, and its range is increased by 15% (multiplicatively, of course). The Track Shooter has 125HP at this level. *Description: Disintegrate the track. 'Nuff said. *Special Ability - Track Disintegration: All track within the Track Shooter's range becomes Nothingness. After 15 seconds, the track will slowly start to rebuild itself. The track will be rebuilt 60 seconds after the ability's activation. Cooldown: 1200 seconds. *Cost: $2500000 on Medium. Monkey Knowledge *Rank 1: Base price is 3% cheaper. *Rank 2: Upgrades are 2% cheaper. *Rank 3: Shoot Track ability cooldown reduced by 5 seconds. *Rank 4: Track Overseer increases range of nearby towers by 5%. *Rank 5: Track Melter 1% cheaper. *Rank 6: Base price is 6% cheaper. *Rank 7: Upgrades are 4% cheaper. *Rank 8: Shoot Track ability cooldown reduced by 10 seconds. *Rank 9: Track Overseer increases range of nearby towers by 10%. *Rank 10: Track Melter 2% cheaper. *Rank 11: Base price is 10% cheaper. *Rank 12: Upgrades are 6% cheaper. *Rank 13: Shoot Track ability cooldown reduced by 15 seconds. *Rank 14: Track Overseer increases range of nearby towers by 15%. *Rank 15: Track Melter 3% cheaper. Gallery File:Track_Shooter_0-0.png|No Upgrades File:Track_Shooter_1-0.png|Diagonal Cannons File:Track_Shooter_2-0.png|Fast Asphalt Production File:Track_Shooter_3-0.png|Track Sprayer File:Track_Shooter_4-0.png|Track Overseer File:Track_Shooter_0-2.png|Hotter Asphalt File:Track_Shooter_1-2.png|Diagonal Cannons w/ Hotter Asphalt File:Track_Shooter_2-2.png|Fast Asphalt Production w/ Hotter Asphalt File:Track_Shooter_3-2.png|Track Sprayer w/ Hotter Asphalt File:Track_Shooter_4-2.png|Track Overseer w/ Hotter Asphalt File:Track_Shooter_0-3.png|Supercritical Asphalt File:Track_Shooter_1-3.png|Supercritical Asphalt w/ Diagonal Cannons File:Track_Shooter_2-3.png|Supercritical Asphalt w/ Fast Asphalt Production File:Track_Shooter_0-4.png|Track Melter File:Track_Shooter_1-4.png|Track Melter w/ Diagonal Cannons File:Track_Shooter_2-4.png|Track Melter w/ Fast Asphalt Production File:Track_Shooter_5-0.png|Track Overlord File:Track_Shooter_5-2.png|Track Overlord w/ Hotter Asphalt File:Track_Shooter_0-5.png|Track Disintegrator File:Track_Shooter_1-5.png|Track Disintegrator w/ Diagonal Cannons File:Track_Shooter_2-5.png|Track Disintegrator w/ Fast Asphalt Production File:Track_Shooter_4-4.png|Track Overmelter (4/4) File:Track_Shooter_5-5.png|Track Extinctor (5/5) Trivia *A track extension varies from permanently slowing all Bloons in a game: it completely zooms out everything, having visible effects on tower range, bloon speed, and speed of all projectiles. It can also open up more spaces to place towers. *A 2/3 Track Shooter's gas clouds alone deal 192 DPS. This is why Supercritical Asphalt is so expensive. *The lines on it are based on the lines on a road. I am Bramblewhisker the EXE Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers